


Imagining North Bar

by danceswchopstck



Series: Spoilery Fan Art for Kathar's Washed Ashore [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is associated with Chapter 16 of <i>Washed Ashore, </i>because Kathar tells me this work could depict the spit at the eastern end of North Bar, where part of Chapter 16 takes place. However, the association is a loose one, rather than tightly depicting any particular moment in the story.</p><p>Series order reflects the part of the story the work is associated with, rather than order of creation of works in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagining North Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Washed Ashore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831450) by [Kathar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathar/pseuds/Kathar). 



**Author's Note:**

> I think this will probably be my last piece of fan art for _Washed Ashore—_ at least, it’s the last piece of art for the story that I’ve been thinking about making.
> 
> Thanks again to Kathar for a wonderfully satisfying and inspiring story!


End file.
